


Pirates of Olympus

by Tony_boy96



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Kidnapping, M/M, Octavian is an ass like always, Pirates, Romance, percy is not a normal pirate, ships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-11
Updated: 2018-02-01
Packaged: 2019-02-13 11:34:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 8
Words: 9,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12983208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tony_boy96/pseuds/Tony_boy96
Summary: Jason hates his life, he is the step-son of the commander of port Royal, all he’s wanted is to find his destiny, whatever or wherever it may be; Percy is not your average Pirate, he’s searching for adventure and love, and he’s given a contract by an unknown individual for the kidnapping of the son of the commander of Port Royal.





	1. The Beginning Of Adventure

**Author's Note:**

> Yes I did base this off of Pirates of the Caribbean, I’ve been writing pirate stories and this is practice, I have 5 more chapters all ready written this is a test to see what people think of it, please let me know what you think or give some ideas, if I can get enough feedback and likes I will post the next chapter next Monday.

Pirates of Olympus

Jason had had more than enough. He walked the streets of Port Royal to the docks. Mainly to get away from his step-father, a high ranking official in the British government. He had been relocated there to oversee life on the island and to command the new naval base which had just opened weeks previously as well as look after the trade of the local goods. Jason's real father was the god Zeus, however he was never to reveal his real parentage. His step-father never lost an opportunity whenever Jason began complaining, to remind Jason that "this is a fresh start, after your mother died London held nothing but bad memories for me as well as you" He had done that earlier and Jason stormed off in a huff to get some air. 

His step-father had been quarreling all week with the head of the East India Company, the head of the trading routes in the Caribbean. The company was lead by Octavian, a vile, greedy and evil man. One of the trade ships had been attacked days earlier and Jason's step-father was livid. He knew Octavian was behind it, Octavian was mad because Jason's step-father had been chosen to look after the trade routes for the Caribbean's goods for England. Octavian wanted to control all the trade routes. The final straw, for Jason, had been when his step-father had pressured him into finding someone to marry. "No one here is even the least bit interested in me at least not for the reasons I want them to !" Jason had said. "And pray tell what reasons are those?" His step-father had said with mildly concealed annoyance. 

"I want someone to care about me for who i am, my personality, and my ups and downs." His step-father rolled his eyes with an exasperated sigh. "Jason, those are fairytale thoughts, you need to marry for position, its the only way to ensure that you live well and live the life you've been privileged to live so far." Jason let out a sound of frustration. "Jason we came here to restart and find a new life away from the chaos and depression of London." At that point Jason stormed off. Another reason Jason had stormed off was because even though his step-father never said it, he knew Jason was gay, but yet he was still determined to see that Jason married a woman. 

Jason found an empty dock. He looked to the sky and shouted, " Father this isn't the life i want, I need a life of adventure and excitement, one where I don't have to worry about proper etiquette and class!" The sky gave no sign of response. Jason had read stories of Zeus answering his children with bolts of lightning or signs like eagles or something, he saw none. Jason slumped and looked out at the harbor. He let the sea breeze blow his hair, and let the soothing breeze caress his face to serenity. He opened his eyes and, in the distance, he noticed a ship, though not one he recognized. He could vaguely make out a dragon mast head, and beige sails, except for a black flag flying in the wind, on it was a skull and two crossed swords. Pirates Jason thought, and he ran. He didn't get very far before he was attacked from behind. He turned to face his attackers, there were two boys that seemed to be twins, and girl with braids throughout her hair, and a feather in it. 

"Come with us," the girl said "we are here to take you somewhere special." Jason couldn't help but believe her, "Your going to take me somewhere special," he murmured. He let them tie his hands together and then followed them to the small boat they had concealed behind a nearby cliff. Then the twins began rowing to the pirate ship Jason had seen earlier. Once they got on board Jason had come back to his senses a bit more And he struggled. The twins threw him down at the feet of the captain who was standing on the deck hands on his hips huge winning, and malicious smile on his face. Jason looked up at him and actually gapped, he was the most beautiful boy Jason had ever met, he was even around his own age. He had dark hair, with a swipe of gray in it, he had the most distracting and gorgeous sea green eyes jason had ever seen. And a tan shirt on with an opening that showed off part of his beautiful chest. He had a trident tattoo that covered his left forearm. His pants were torn, and he had a sash across his waste the color of seaweed. 

"Now now boys," said the beautiful boy, "You mustn't be rude or rough with our guest, he's important after all." The boy bent down and got closer to Jason, he put a finger under Jason's chin and gently lifted the boy's face to meet the boys captivating eyes. "Welcome aboard the Argo II , I am its captain, Percy Jackson."Jason was stunned. Jason looked up at the boy and swallowed hard, he could feel his face going red a bit. The boy, Percy Jackson, reached out his hand. Jason took it and got up. The boy patted him off, brushing dust off. "Sorry about those two, they're good at what they do but they don't have very good manners." Jason pulled his eyes away from Percy and looked around. 

"W-Why am i here?" He asked. "Well thats simple," said, "because we were paid to kidnap you." Jason gaped, "What, why, Who?" "Some rich guy or something" Percy shrugged. "We're supposed to take you to some guy." "Do we get to lock him in the brig so he doesn't escape?" one of the boys who had grabbed Jason earlier asked. Percy pulled a gun out, leaned back slightly and pointed it right into the boy's face. "No Conner, you will allow this poor boy to do as he wishes as we have just kidnapped him and he's probably terrified." 

Once they were underway, Jason made his way below decks. Where he found a blonde girl he thought he'd seen above deck earlier, at a desk surrounded by maps, charts, drawings, and diagrams. Jason knocked on the door, the blonde girl looked up in surprise. "Hello?" Jason asked. "Oh hello," the girl said. "What's all this?" He asked. "Well as a daughter of Athena I've been placed in charge of navigation and and planning and everything in between." Jason froze. "Wait, your a demigod?" "Yes i am, we all are" she held out her hand, "im Annabeth," "Hello," Jason said taking her outstretched hand, "Who else is a demigod?" "Everyone, Leo, the ships engineer, is a son of Hephaestus, the two who took you, the twins, Conner and Travis, are sons of Hermes. The girl that got you was Piper daughter of Aphrodite, Hazel, the girl with the golden eyes, is a daughter of Hades, and Percy, the captain, is a son of Poseidon." Jason stared in amazement, "really?" "Yeah" Annabeth replied. 

Jason was stunned to learn of the existence of other demigods. "Well im a son of Zeus," he said. The girl looked stunned, only for a second though. "That would explain it then." she said with a thoughtful look in her eyes. "What?" Jason asked. "I probably shouldn't be telling you this," she looked around -nervously as if looking to see if someone was listening. " the guy who paid us to come get you is a slave trader i think, at least that as what it seemed to be." Jason thought of who could've done this but could think of no one that was a slave trader. "D-do you know who it is you kidnapped me for?" "Yeah some weird name like Octagon or something stupid like that." Said with a wave of her hand. "Octavian" Jason said, and Annabeth snapped her fingers, "thats the one." Jason felt his heart sink and the blood drain from his face. "Shit" He thought.


	2. At Sea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Argo II is attacked and Jason meets one of Percy’s enemies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys so wow I wasn’t expecting to get as many views and likes as I did, to all the fans of my writing, I love you guys <3 I hope you guys enjoy, again please post any ideas to help me further along this story so I can keep up with this story, also any feedback would be greatly appreciated.

PoO 2

Two days out at sea, Jason was sitting on deck. He was leaning on the rail looking out into the distance. Annabeth walked up and leaned back on the railing. "How are you doing?" She asked. Jason laughed, "well you know," he said "besides being a captive on a pirate ship, im great." He looked over at the wheel and saw Percy, who caught his eye and winked at him, and Jason felt his face go a little red. "Can't help but notice you've been eyeing our captain a bit" Annabeth said with a smirk. "Wait what?" Jason said startled. She laughed, you don't need to worry its not like he's going to hurt you or anything." "Oh no I'm just a prisoner on this ship no matter how charming he is, how beautiful he is or how much he flirts with me." Jason said pouting not realizing what he was saying. "You know Percy doesn't mean for you to be treated or for you to feel like a captive." Annabeth said. Jason sighed, "I know but sti-" he was cut off by a sudden vision. In the distance he saw a ship sailing toward them. He looked at it and as it got closer he could start to make out the shape of a woman on the front. Annabeth climbed up the nearest rigging. She turned around and shouted, "All hands, ship approaching!" 

At those words the whole crew appeared on deck. Percy grabbed the nearest line of rigging, stood up on the railing, and looked through a telescope. The ship was significantly closer. "Shit!" he muttered to himself. "Princess Andromeda dead ahead!" He shouted. Leo ran and grabbed the wheel. "Prepare to broadside!" Percy shouted. He, Annabeth, Piper, Frank, and the Stoll brothers pulled out weapons, while Clariese and Sherman prepared the canons. Percy walked up to Jason, "any fighting experience?" Jason smiled, "are you kidding? I trained with the soldiers a lot," "eh i suppose its a start," Percy said, Jason looked offended, "pirate fighting is similar just a lot more dirty fighting." He threw Jason a sword.

"What do you mean dirty?" asked Jason bewildered. "You'll see love, " Percy said with a wink and Jason felt himself freeze and blush. "Just try not to damage that pretty face of yours". Percy said and drew his own sword and ran for the helm. As the ship began pulling up Jason noticed the man at the bow of the ship, a tall lean man with a huge gash on his cheek "Fire!" Shouted Percy and so did the guy with the gash. Jason ducked out of the way and Percy jumped over the railing and pulled Jason behind him as the railing that Jason had been at seconds ago exploded into splinters. Percy turned to him, his face a little scratched but still beautiful. "What did i tell you about hurting that pretty face?" He said. As he turned around a figure jumped down from the ship. 

It was a kid no older than Jason. Percy clashed swords with him then punched the boy in the gut and the boy went down. Jason clashed swords with another pirate and the fighting went on, soon though the crew was surrounded. The guy with the scar walked through the crowd and up to Percy and Jason. "Well well well Percy." Said the man in a gruff, but mature voice. "Luke," Percy said in grumbling acknowledgment. Luke noticed Jason, and laughed. "Well, have you found yourself another pretty boy?" Jason blushed. "Please Luke, you are far from the prettiest one." Percy said. Luke got really close to Percy and said, "tell me, was i the only one or have you had others? Ive often wondered." Jason could tell a nerve had intentionally been touched. He turned to look at Percy who was staring daggers at Luke. Was he? Jason thought to himself. 

"Shut up Luke," Percy said, "im surprised you haven't found yourself a new whore to screw and betray." Luke touched Percy's face gently, and looked into his eyes. "No, because thats your job." Percy smacked Luke's hand away. "You, pretty boy," Luke said pointing his sword at Jason, "how much is he paying you, huh?" Jason looked at Percy who looked back at him he seemed to be saying please do something try not to encourage him. "He doesn't have to pay me anything, you on the other hand, pirate," Jason said stepping forward and traced the scar with one finger. "All the gold, silver, metal, or soap in the world wouldn't be enough to make anyone like you." Jason turned around and Percy, his crew and Luke's faces were all the same look of being startled and amazed, Percy was even blushing deep red. 

Jason spun around lightning fast and let all of his fury out in one single punch that knocked Luke to the ground and left a huge bruise behind, he knelt down and put the tip of his sword to Luke's neck, "I'd go back to your ship now, if i was you." he said. He then got up turned around to Percy and got close to him, "is that dirty enough for you?" He whispered in his ear before turning around and walking away. 

Luke and his men climbed back aboard the Princess Andromeda and sailed away. Annabeth went and found Jason, sitting below decks, in his cabin, and she sat down next to him. "Holy crap, that was awesome." Jason gave a slight smirk, "Thanks, i don't know what came over me i just saw him being mean to Percy and i felt like i needed to protect him and keep him safe," Annabeth put a hand on his shoulder, it's probably because you like him." "Please," said Jason. “He's my captor not my boyfriend," Annabeth smirked "those are your words not mine" she said with a slightly irritated face, which earned a shy smile from Jason. "I'll tell you one thing though" Annabeth said. "He doesn't want you to be his prisoner." "Well I'm sorry fate is so cruel" Jason said sarcastically. "You'd be surprised." Annabeth said, "Fate is a funny thing." 

"Fate brings people together in strange ways, enemies, friends, lovers." Jason didn't need to look, he could feel Annabeth's sideways glance. "Who knows You and him may end up being together." "Annabeth I'm his prisoner." Jason said and Annabeth sighed, putting her hands on her knees, "you know the only one making you a prisoner here, is yourself." And with that she got up and walked away, leaving Jason feeling guilty and saddened. 

Later that day, Percy came and found him. "How are you doing?" He asked, "im fine," Jason responded solemnly. Percy taking it as a sign the Jason didnt want to talk said, "Very well, i hope to see you on deck soon." "Whys that?" Jason asked "To keep an eye on me?" "Because i enjoy your company." Percy said and there was actual hurt in his voice, as he walked out the door. Jason felt bad for how he'd treated Percy.


	3. Connection and Revelation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jason and Percy become closer, and Jason finally learns Percy’s history with Luke.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey so it’s monday people, and wow these weeks are going by quickly. Merry Christmas all, and let me know what you think, my tumblr is tony961996, always open to prints and/or one shots. Enjoy the story!!

PoO 3

The next day, Percy was at the helm when Jason walked up on deck. "Ah, Jason" he said, “come to Grace us with your presents?" "Oh ha ha ha ha," Jason said sarcastically. "I hope you know I've heard that one before." Percy gave a deep bowed "My apologies your Grace." That earned a chuckle from Jason. "Have you ever steered a ship before?" Percy asked. Jason blushed, something Percy found extremely cute. "Not as much as I probably should.” “Well come here and I'll show you." Jason stood at the helm, Percy behind him. "Ok so put your hands here," Percy said taking both of Jason's hands in his, gently guiding them to the wheel. Percy stood close behind him, so close Jason could feel his soft breath on the back of his neck, which normally he would have found gross, it felt kind and gentle and very relaxing. 

Jason expected him to smell the way pirates normally did, unclean, gross, probably not thought of a shower let alone like he'd taken one, but Percy no matter what always smelled of a gentle sea breeze. Jason had loved the sea, as a child, he would visit the docks in London, and at Port Royal he would visit the shores and docks and the smell of the sea was the most calming thing he could ever find, it relaxed him and gave him the sense of freedom. Jason back to reality just as Percy was asking "You know the names of the directions on a ship, yes?" "Yeah," Jason said blushing, "Oh yeah?" Percy said with a smile that made Jason's heart melt. "Then tell me." "The front is the bow, the right is port, left is starboard, the back is the stern." Percy bit his lip, trying not to smile, Jason stared at him "Your kidding, how did I do?" "Well you got it half right," Percy laughed, "Right is starboard and left is port." "Crap" Jason said. 

Piper walked on deck and found Annabeth, they looked at Percy and Jason at the helm. "Wow I don't think they could be any more obvious." "I imagine it'll be hard once Percy drops him off with what's-his-face,” Piper said, "unless we can convince Percy to not hand him over." Annabeth said. "Yeah but then we'd have that guy chasing us, and he will have armies on his side," Piper said. "For Jason, I think Percy would risk it, I’ve never seen him this happy."

Jason didn’t want Percy to let go, he wanted to stay in the boy's embrace forever. He looked into Percy's eyes wanting to lose himself in them, to dive into the sea that he saw in his eyes. He leaned closer, unable to stop the natural magnetic pull to the pirate. Then they were kissing. It was sweet, and understanding and it felt like they were standing there for days. Suddenly reality fell, Jason remembered what was going on and his place on the ship and pulled away, embarrassed, "I-I'm sorry" he said. Percy made Jason look at him, "Its ok, don't worry about it," he said gently. Jason excused himself, and went below decks. Piper and Annabeth scrambled up the stairs to where Percy was. "What the hell did you do wrong?" Piper asked. "I don't know," Percy said worried, "I was teaching him about sailing and lightly teasing him then he leaned in and kissed me and then said he was sorry and ran off." "Oh my gods Percy, are you that bad of a kisser?" Piper asked rolling her eyes. "Shut up Piper,” Percy said, "I need to go find him." "No," said Annabeth holding up a hand to stop him, "I'll go find him." 

She left Piper with Percy as the former nagged him about his bad kissing and how he sucked at getting guys. She searched all over the ship, in the kitchen, in all the cabins when she came to Jason's cabin she found the door closed. She knocked on the door, after a couple seconds she got a response. "What?" "It's Annabeth," she replied softly, "do you mind if I come in?" There were footsteps and the door opened and there Jason stood eyes red and puffy. "What's wrong, what happened?" She asked. "Nothing, it was nothing he did," Jason's voice cracked, "it was just, I was really happy being up there on deck with him and all, but then it struck me as we kissed, that this couldn’t last, that this was the guy who would be handing me over to Octavian soon." "Honestly I'm not sure what Percy will do," Annabeth said thoughtfully, "I’ve never seen him this happy before, not even with Luke."

"What's up with those two anyway?" Jason asked. Annabeth looked thoughtful and tapped her chin, "where to start," they sat down on Jason's bed. "Well see, they used to be together," Annabeth said and Jason started, "so wait he actually does like guys?" Annabeth stared at him, "yeah," she said unsure, "I figured that would've been evident by now, anyway, yes they were together." "What happened?" Jason asked. "Well, Luke was the captain, and then Percy came into the crew and Luke, began favoring him more." Jason sat quiet listening, "they then got into a relationship, and all was well and good," she continued, "but later, he began to change." "What do you mean?" Jason asked. "Luke became cruel, he hardly slept, and when he did he tossed and turned, and would wake up in cold sweats, he began to emotionally, and sometimes even physically abuse the crew. Though none more so, than Percy."

Jason couldn’t believe what he was hearing, "He would hit Percy in front of the crew, and verbally abuse him, he became jealous, and unreachable, he would imagine Percy was being unfaithful and betraying him so he would shout at him and beat him, not caring who saw." Jason stared in horror. "Finally the crew was split between their opinions as to how to deal with the problem, and the ones that took Percy's side decided mutiny was the only option to save Percy." Jason was wide eyed, there were those who thought Luke was in the right?" "Yes, they had a cruel side about them, and they never liked Percy ever since he came aboard." Annabeth replied. "So the crew that sided with Percy left Luke and his supporters stranded on an island, and we made Percy captain." 

"Just because you took his side?" Jason asked. "Oh no," Annabeth said, “we did it because he has excellent bearings at sea, and his whole son of the sea god thing really helps sometimes." Jason contemplated this, "he does have feelings about you being on board, but whether he likes or cares for you, you'll have to find out for yourself." Annabeth said. Jason looked down at his feet ashamed of his treatment of Percy. "The way I treated him up on deck..." Jason couldn’t finish his sentence. "A wise piece of advice if you will," Annabeth said standing up and stopping g at the door, "be sure of people's motives before you make pure sound judgement on people, lest you lose the ones meant to be in your life." And with that she strode from the room leaving Jason alone.


	4. Betrayed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The time has come to meet up with Octavian, and Percy is having regrets

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey I’m sorry I know I’m late, I totally forgot, but here it is, let me know what you think, enjoy

PoO 4

Jason was in the middle of looking for Percy to apologize when the call of "ship approaching" came. Jason's heart sank, "what now?" he thought. Jason went up on deck and looked for the ship. He saw the East India Trading Company symbol on the sails and felt his heart sink. "This is it" He thought, his eyes welling with tears. He saw Percy come on deck and started to go up to him but stopped. Percy had a look that Jason couldn't read. Was he sad? Was he happy to finally be rid of Jason? As the ship approached Jason tried hard not to look at Percy. 

As the ship pulled up a lean, thin figure walked up to them. "Jason", Octavian sad in acknowledgment, "Octavian" Jason said coldly imitating Octavian's voice. Octavian turned to Percy. "Excuse me captain but why is this prisoner not manacled?" "He doesn't need to be," "Doesn't need to be!?" Octavian him cut hm off. "This prisoner is dangerous and manipulative and corruptive." Percy was visibly irritated now. "Lieutenant fetch the manacles at once and restrain the prisoner." "And you," he said turning to Percy, "I knew pirates were foolhardy and reckless but letting a prisoner roam free on your ship is just plain stupid." "He just lost his freedom i wanted him to be as comfortable as possible in his last days of freedom," Percy said defensively. 

"What's worse is this man has lain with other men which is vile, corruptive and disgusting." said Octavian with the look of smelling something rotten. "Ive lain with other men you pathetic sociopathic scarecrow" said Percy, both crews proceeded to point guns at each other, Octavian's at Percy to get him to back away from their captain, and Percy's crew at Octavian's to get them to lower their weapons. Octavian backed away a little bit "well your life is your own, i suppose, if you wish to corrupt it and force the rest of your crew to suffer under your command so be it." 

 

Octavian snapped his fingers and a soldier appeared with a small chest, "Your reward pirate." Jason spat in Octavian's face. Octavian wiped it off, and slapped Jason so hard he saw stars. "if thats how you want to play it then." He placed both hands on Jason's shoulders, leaned him down and jammed his knee into Jason's chest so hard Jason actually fell over and was gasping for breath. "Get up!" Octavian shouted. One of his soldiers handed him a whip, and he slashed through the air with it striking across Jason's back, who screamed out in pain. Percy took a step toward them, "Take another step pirate and your next." Octavian said. Percy turned around and went back to his ship. As he walked he tried not to listen to the sounds of the whip, slicing through the air and sound of the whip striking flesh and carving another crimson line down the boy's back. He tried to hide it but his rage and sorrow were at the boiling point. Percy turned watched as Jason was dragged off looking at him with a hurt and betrayed look on his face. Only when Percy's ship was sailing away did Octavian say"Take this trash to the brig, and make sure he is tightly secured. There will be no more roaming free for you," and was Jason lead below decks. 

Jason was thrown into the brig. Jason was assessing his state, and judged he had a bloody lip, his back was bleeding, he had a black eye and it felt like at least three ribs may be cracked or broken. Octavian stopped by a while later, "Well Mr. Grace, Im so glad you could stop by." "Choke on it Octavian i don't care what you have to say." Jason said. Octavian opened the door and ran in pointing a gun at Jason's head, and looking him dead in the eye. "Make no mistake if i didn't need you to get your father's position i would not hesitate to shoot you here and now." Jason pressed his forehead to the gun, "but until that time comes, you cant do jack shit about it, so deal with it." 

As Jason continued to stare him in the face, Octavian gave a cruel smile, "your only as useful as your presence is, as soon as it runs out mark my words, i will shoot you." Jason staring just as hard back said, "Not if i shoot you first." Octavian laughed and punched Jason in the gut as hard as he could, knocking the wind out of him, "to the finish then, Mr. Grace." When Octavian walked away Jason curled up into a ball in the corner of his cell, feeling unloved, hopeless, and heartbroken.


	5. Rescued

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Percy regrets what he did and Piper is pissed that he’s moping

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do crap I thought this chapter poster already, anyway you guys have sadly caught up to me, I’m writing rhese chapters as quick as I can, and I will do my absolute best to continue keeping to the every Monday plan but if I can’t do it by Monday it’ll be up as soon as it’s looked over by my Beta. enjoy the story don’t forget to comment I can always use the feedback

PoO 5

That night Percy was alone in his cabin. He refused to come out, leaving Annabeth in charge. There was a small knock on the door, "come in" Percy said, Hazel and Piper walked in. "What's wrong?" Hazel asked. "It's Jason isn't it?" Piper said. Percy looked up, "how did... oh right, never mind." "Percy please dont beat yourself up over some guy," Hazel said with a sigh, Percy opened his mouth to speak, "regardless of how pretty he is or how ballsy." She said. "Percy if you really like him so much, why didn't you just tell him." Piper asked. "Because i didn't want to be rejected." Percy said, his eyes welling with tears. Piper massaged her temples in frustration, "Oh my gods men are so fucking stupid." Percy looked confused. Piper slapped his arm, "You idiot that guy is, or was, head over heels for you!" "Was?" Percy asked, "well seeing as you just sold him to some sick freak I cant really judge what his opinions of you are now." She said crossing her arms, and rolling her eyes. 

Percy felt his heart shatter all over again. He began to let the tears fall. "My gods," she laughed, "Percy Jackson, terror and famed pirate of the seas, crying because he has guy issues." "Piper what's gotten into you?" Hazel said in a small voice. Piper spun around and turned on her, "Percy was in love, actually in love, and now he's just letting him slip through his fingers." "But you're never like this," Hazel said. "Well this is called tough love." Piper said. "Perseus Jackson," Piper said wheeling around again and grabbed Percy by the shoulders, "Do you love this guy?" "I don't thin-" "Yes or no do you love him" she cut him off, Hazel stared dumbfounded "Pipe-" Piper held up a hand to stop Hazel from speaking. "y-yes." Percy said. "I cant hear you!" Piper said her voice rising. "Yes or no, do you love Jason?!" "Yes!" Percy said, wiping away tears. "Then grow a pair, take charge of your ship, , and go rescue him!" Piper said. Percy got up and swiftly walked out of the room. Piper folded her arms and looked smugly at Hazel, "and that is how you motivate." Hazel looked at her and folded her arms, “You used charm speak didn't you?” “Of course i did,” said Piper, “are you kidding?”

As he walked through the ship, Percy banged on every door and shouted, "All hands on deck now people! come on i want movement now!" He got up on deck, "Turn this ship around now! we are going back to save Jason." Some were staring at him startled others apprehensively. "Did I stutter?" He demanded, "I said turn this ship around now!" Everyone scrabbled around each other trying to do their duties. Leo at the wheel was turning the ship slowly so as not tip anything. Percy shoved hm out of the way, and shouted "Tie down anything loose!" People were scrambling to pick things up. "Grab hold of something!" He's shouted and pulled on the wheel as far and hard as it could. The ship swayed and groaned under the pressure and Percy controlled the water around the boat too help it turn. Things started sliding around on deck. When they were finally turned around Percy set them forward at top speed. "Make more sail!" He shouted. Annabeth and Piper joined him up on deck, "glad to have you back captain." Annabeth said putting a hand on his shoulder and Piper smiled at him.

Percy sailed the ship at top speed, added to the force he commanded the sea to give to help them go faster, it took them almost a full day to reach the ship, when they did it was night time. They saw it in the distance in the light of the moon. While Hazel cast an illusion so that the look outs didn't see them, they sailed up to the ship as quiet as possible. Percy led a boarding party of the Stolls, Annabeth, and Piper. They slipped aboard and while Conner and Piper sabotaged the ship, Percy, Annabeth and Travis went searching for Jason. 

Eventually they heard muffled sobs, they followed them and it led them to Jason, who was a mess, he was huddled in the corner crying quietly, there was blood all over his back, he was bruised and he had a bloody lip. Travis picked the lock and let them in. Percy gently and cautiously put a hand on Jason's shoulder who cringed and huddled together tighter. "Jason," Percy whispered. Jason froze and slowly looked up at Percy. "Jason we're here to rescue you." Percy whispered. "Rescue me?" Jason asked through sobs, "why would you rescue me, you put me here." Percy looked ashamed. "Yes i did, against my better judgement, I shouldn't have let you go, now do i need to pick you up?" Jason nodded slightly, "Probably." 

Percy picked Jason up in his arms, and carried him out of the cell and up a flight of stairs. A figure blocked their way, with a drawn sword. "Let us pass" Percy said. "You know I dont think i will." Said Octavian. Percy drew his sword and they clashed. "Annabeth take Jason and go" He said. He began swinging his sword about and clashing with Octavian. As they left, he said over his shoulder while still concentrating on Octavian. "Tell Leo to scuttle the ship and sail away." "But Percy-" said Annabeth, their swords collided again. "Go now," Percy said. "Thats an order." Octavian was trying to get Percy to lose his balance. 

Octavian finally got the upper hand and kicked Percy in the chest sending him flying down the flight of stairs they'd come up from. Then there was the sound of a gunshot, "NO!" Jason shouted. They watched Octavian draw a pistol and walk down the stairs. Annabeth and Travis made sure Piper and Connor were on board and then Leo set sail, and Annabeth ordered the crew to fire the canons at the hull of Octavian's ship. They all understood and did as they were told and Jason watched helplessly as Octavian's ship slowly began to sink. Then suddenly something inside the ship and fire spewed from the stair entrance. As they watched while sailing away they saw a figure run for the front of the deck and, without stopping, jumped off the deck. Annabeth laughed, "what?" Asked Jason. 

A figure came hurling up over the side and slammed on to the deck with a groan, the figure slowly struggled to his feet, leaning on the mast for support, and turned around soaking wet. "And that my friends" said Percy clutching his side, "Is how you make an exit they wont soon forget." They all clapped when Percy collapsed and a pool of blood started to slowly grow around his left side.


	6. Recovery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Percy wakes up, and tries to explain himself to Jason

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey so here’s the next chapter, comment below, I’m trying to decide to leave it there or keep going? If I keep going what should i do? Have Octavian set a price on their heads? Like has his revenge? Let me know in the comments section

PoO 6

When Percy opened his eyes he was in his cabin. He looked around everything seemed normal. Then he tried to sit up and a shooting pain went through his body. He looked down and saw that his shirt was gone, and his abdomen had been bandaged. He winced and sat up on the edge of his bed. The door opened and Will walked in and noticed he was s there. "Your awake." He said. "Very astute Will," Percy said. "What happened?" "You got injured in battle and you mad it on deck before you collapsed," explained Will. "You took three bullets and a sword slash." "And how long was I unconscious?" Percy asked. "Two days" Will replied. Percy struggled to his feet. "And Jason?" He asked, "Jason is doing fine," said Will, "at least as fine as he can be after going through what he's gone through." Percy walked out the door to go see him.

Jason was sitting on his bed when he heard a knock at the door. "come in!" He said. Percy entered, Jason saw that he was shirtless and blushed at how beautiful the boy's body was. "How are you feeling?" Percy asked. "As good as I possibly can be," said Jason. "Back hurts, face too, and chest." Percy walked over and sat down next to him. "Do you mind?" Percy asked, "No," Jason said and turned and lifted his shirt. Percy gently touched his fingers to the lash marks and lightly traced them. "I-Im so sorry this happened to you," Percy said his voice cracking. He withdrew his hand. "I-I didnt..." "Didnt know what he was going to do to me?" Jason interrupted. "They were slavers Percy, I don't know what you thought was going to happen." 

Percy looked at his hands in shame. "Why did you come back for me anyway?" Jason asked. "You had your money, you did what you'd gone there to do." “I came back because...” Percy trailed off blushing and looked away. Jason raised his eyebrows, waiting for an answer. “I came back because of you.” He said looking away. Jason stared at him. “Wh-what?” He asked. “I came back for you because i-i love you.” Percy said. He got up hurriedly, “i-I’m sorry i have to go.” He said and turned to leave but Jason grabbed his hand and pulled him down. 

“Percy sit down, we are going to talk about this.” Jason said. Percy sat down. “If you love me so much why’d you give me to Octavian?” Jason said. “Because i was doing the job i was given,” Percy said hanging his head in shame. “I didnt want to leave you, i felt horrible doing it.” “What made you come back?” Jason asked. “Piper,” Percy said, “She gave an inspiring yet terrifying pep talk that got me ballsy enough to come get you.” “Jason I’m sorry i did that,” he said, “I will take the rest of my life to make it up to you if thats what it takes,” he said. Jason leaned in and kissed him. 

Percy froze, confused, “Wha-“ he stammered. “Percy i fell in love with you in the time i spent with you. Im not happy with you, with what you did, and it’ll time to earn that trust back,” Jason said. Percy looked away in shame. Jason put a hand under his chin and made Percy look at him. “ but i do love you.” he said and kissed Percy again. Percy laid down with Jason for a while, soon there was a knock on the door and Piper walked in, “i thought i might find you guys both in here.” She saw them laying together. “Damnit” she said, “what’s wrong?” Jason asked confused, “Annabeth and Hazel and I were betting to see if you guys were um... enjoying each other’s company.” Percy looked at her bewildered. “You arses are placing wagers to see if we’ve slept together yet!?” Percy got up, and slammed the door in there faces, while they laughed. 

Percy leaned down and kissed Jason and ran up above deck and walked up to Annabeth on the bridge. “Which side were you on?” He asked she stared at him feigning innocence, then it broke and she said while looking out at the sea, leaning against the railing, “i bet that you were cuddling and holding each other” “well it looks like you won” Percy said.


	7. The Battle pt 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Percy and Jason are wanted by the East India Company, with a reward on their heads, and every pirate is looking for them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long I stayed up late writing it so it could be done, here is the end Part 1, I will type as fast as I can, please let me know what you think, the feedback helps me know what I’m doing right and wrong

Days later they were sailing, and Jason walked up on deck. He strolled around then felt that he was being watched and he turned and saw Percy up on the bridge, watching him with a smile. He walked up, and Percy held his arms out in a gesture of a hug. They did, “Glad you could make it up,” Percy said. “Yeah, me too,” Jason laughed. Leo took the helm and Percy and Jason decided to walk around the ship a bit. Percy explained that they were going towards the nearest pirate friendly town, Nassau. 

When they docked the crew walked ashore. Percy, Jason, Annabeth, Piper, the twins, and Hazel headed to the nearest tavern, while Leo remained to make repairs on the ship. Percy, Jason, Hazel and Piper sat at a table drinking and talking while the twins were around talking to people. After a while Annabeth walked up, “captain there is something you should see,” she said in a too formal of voice. She handed him a sheet of paper, he looked at it, his eyes widening. “Shit,” he whispered starting and standing up, “we need to leave, now,” he said. “Find Connor and Travis” he told Piper and Hazel, “and get to the ship.” He handed the sheet of paper to Jason:

“By the authority of the East India Company, the Pirates: Captain Percy Jackson and Jason Grace are wanted for theft, piracy, murder, kidnapping, and other heinous crimes.

500,000 alive,   
250,000 dead “

Jason was dumbfounded. When they were back on the ship, Percy had everyone collect on deck. He stood at the bridge and held up the wanted sign. “We have a problem,” He said, “Octavian apparently wants us dead, or captured.” A small murmur commenced amongst the crew. “We must act with the upmost care and stealth,” Percy said getting everyone’s attention back. “I want a day and night shift for the crow’s nest, and a guard detail on deck.” Some groans were heard throughout the group and Percy heard. “Whoever groaned step forward,” he said hardening a bit. A couple stepped forward, “good news you get the first night watch, go down you get three hours of sleep then were waking you up whether you like it or not.” They walked below decks. “Anyone else have a problem?” He asked the group at large, nobody responded. “Good now open the sail, and get us the hell out of here.”

When they were well underway Jason relaxed a bit, Percy walked up to him and put an arm around him. “How are you holding up?” he asked. “Decently” Jason responded looking out across the water. “I know it’s not easy getting over what you went through,” Percy said, “but if you need anyone to talk to, you have plenty of people.” Jason smiled and kissed his cheek, “thank you.” 

The next couple days were tedious work, everyone was trying to stay alert. There were two attacks, one was pirates, the other was a privateer ship. Both times Percy’s crew prevailed. On the fifth day after the warrant had been found, in the middle of everyone’s duties, the crow’s nest sounded the alarm. A ship was approaching. “Can you identify it?” Percy shouted up to them, “Princess Andromeda!” They shouted back. “Shit," Percy said, “All hands battle stations now!” Everyone began running around trying to get to their spots quickly. “Leo full speed ahead, try to lose them!” Percy shouted. Suddenly canon fire reached their ears, and splashes appeared in the water. 

“They have chasers, captain!” The crow’s nest shouted back. “Percy can't you use your powers to sink them?” Jason asked, “I’m already trying to focus on getting us moving, besides that is not within my area of abilities.” Suddenly a jolt almost knocked Jason overboard. The Princess Andromeda was gaining somehow. “Prepare to broadside!” Percy shouted, He and Jason both drew swords. As the ship pulled alongside Percy shouted “FIRE!” Luke must’ve said it as well because two seconds later they fired their canons as well. Percy used his water powers to pull Luke’s crew members overboard, some of them were able to swing aboard and start fighting Percy’s crew. That was when Jason realized not all the crew was human, some were weird snake or dog looking creatures. 

Jason had to save Percy's skin a couple times, because concentrating on his powers not the fight, he was left exposed. Luke took a running start and hurtled across the impossible distance of the gap in between the ships unaided by rope. He landed, and Jason stared at him “what the f-” Jason said, when Luke whirled around, and Percy, too focused on using his powers, didn't register Luke being there, and Luke back handed him across the face so hard the sound was audible over the fighting. Percy stumbled back, dazed. Jason ran toward him, but Luke blocked the blow. Luke had incredible speed, Jason was just barely able to keep up with him. Percy, once he was able to regain himself after the slap, pulled out his sword and joined the fight, yet Luke was able to hold his own against the ferocity of both boys. 

Percy was able to concentrate long enough to use the water to pull Luke overboard. There was trouble in the crow's nest, Percy ran to the nearest rigging that went up to the crow’s nest and kicked the rope’s rigging and the rope went flying up, taking Percy with. Jason concentrated, “Father,” he thought to himself, “If you ever loved me, show me how I can beat these guys and keep my friend’s safe.” Suddenly it was like something clicked in his brain and the smell of metal filled the air which a crackling noise popped around him and sparks appeared when he pointed at one of the snake ladies, lightning shot from his hand and she exploded. 

Percy flew up to the rigging and the crow's nest and fought off the two monsters that were about to kill the lookouts. He then saw the lightning shoot out of his boyfriend’s hand and stared dumbfounded. Finally, he came to his senses and lowered himself down. Luke found his way back above deck and cornered Percy and they fought their blades clashing and slashing through the air with the fury of tornadoes.

Jason spotted Percy and Luke fighting, he ran to go to help but was kicked off course by an Asian kid with an eyepatch. They fought and slashed at each other. Jason was able to knock him off balance and kick him in the chest and the boy flew overboard hard. Annabeth, Piper, and the twins led a party aboard the Princess Andromeda where they fought hard. There was monster dust everywhere, people were coated in it, when it came in contact with people, the sweat from the battle made it stick to them. Jason was able to get back into the fight with Luke. And once again Luke was able to keep up with both of them and hold his own. Suddenly out of nowhere a knife came flying and imbedded itself in Luke’s side. Jason and Percy looked around to see who had done it and Annabeth was looking at them then smiled and waved like she'd been happy to impale someone with her knife. 

“Hey, could you guys throw that back!” She shouted, “I kinda still need it!” Percy grabbed it and threw it impaling a monster right behind Annabeth. When it exploded she nearly jumped 3 feet in the air. “Hey, a little warning next time!” she shouted. “Your welcome!” Percy shouted back and stabbed another monster with his sword. Luke struggled to his feet, still ready to fight. “Luke stand down, you're lucky you aren’t dead yet,” Percy said. “That wasn't luck that was skill,” Luke said, holding his side attempting to keep the blood from flowing too much. Percy pointed his sword at Luke, “recall your crew, now!” Jason didn't think he could have ever seen that look on Percy’s face, and never wanted to see it again, it was a look of pure loathing, like he was trying all he could to not kill this man. 

Luke smiled, blood in his mouth and coating his teeth, “sure,” he said, “retreat back to the Andromeda!” he bellowed, and his crew obeyed. “Something is wrong” Jason said. “Yeah I feel it too.” Percy said. Annabeth and her group got back, “what happened?” she asked. “I'm not sure. We told him to surrender and he smiled and left.” She looked confused then looked up, behind the ship and all color drained from her face. “Fuuuuuuuuu-” she said her voice trailing off. Jason turned and looked and there sailing straight toward them was a man-o-war, with about 50 canons on each side of the ship and at the bow was a familiar skinny, pale, blonde hair man staring at them with a wicked grin on his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the cliffhanger, I thought about putting it all in one chapter but everyone I asked said two parts, you guys are awesome and I’m working hard for you guys


	8. The Battle pt 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Octavian attacks and everyone has to step up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is the end of the story I’m working on writing new stuff, and I’m working on what my next story will be, if your interested check out my tumblr page tonyboy96page or Tony_boy Fanfic Page, I will post stuff about stories and updates and what not.

“Something is wrong,” Jason said. “Yeah I feel it too.” Percy said. Annabeth and her group got back. “What happened?” She asked. “I’m not sure we told him to surrender and he smiled and left.” She looked confused then looked up, behind the ship and all color drained from her face. “Fuuuuuuuuu-“ she said her voice trailing off. Jason turned and looked and there sailing straight toward them was a man-o-war, with about 50 canons on each side of the ship and there and the bow was a familiar skinny, pale, blonde hair man staring at them with a wicked grin on his face. 

“That is overkill,” Piper said staring. “But still we will prevail!” Percy said confidently, puffing out his chest, “How?” Piper asked. After a pause, “Yeah still working on that part,” Percy said his chest deflating. Piper rolled her eyes and Annabeth threw up her hands, “What the hell Percy?” “Hey, it’s called optimism” Percy shouted back as she walked away, “Learn it!” he called after her. Jason smiled, “Think you can handle one more fight?” Percy smiled back and pulled Jason into his arms, “Most definitely” he kissed Jason while Annabeth was staring at them like they fell from the sky. “Can you guys wait five seconds until after we’ve dealt with the huge warship before you mount each other?” Jason kissed Percy’s cheek “we can do this,” he said, and they turned to face the looming ship.

Percy concentrated as Octavian’s crew prepared to fire. “Orders?” Annabeth said nervously. Suddenly as if he could sense what was going on the other ship he knew the second Octavian would say fire. He raised both hands in front of him, his eyes closed, and everything seemed to slow down around him. Octavian shouted “FIRE!” And within the split second it took for his crew to register their captain’s order and act on it, Percy’s eyes flew open and he clenched both fists. A mass of water slammed against the hull of Octavian’s ship and it leaned back so that most of the canons missed, a couple hit the rigging and the top of a mast. Everyone looked around confused and Percy gave the order to fire and they shot their canons. 

Percy ordered that boarding parties be ready and for Leo to steer them closer. Percy, Jason, Travis, Connor, Piper, Hazel, Charlie, Michael, Lee, Millard, Annabeth, Nico and Will climbed aboard leaving the rest on the ship to operate the canons. Percy and Jason stayed close, covering each other’s backs. They fought together and helped their friends. In the distance there were two ships coming to the aid of Octavian and his crew. “Cover me!” Percy said, and Jason, Annabeth and Nico kept Percy safe while he concentrated on the two ships. Again, he closed his eyes, focused on the waves, and all they commanded, suddenly screams could be heard from the ships and all fighting ceased and everyone stared in awe. 

Aboard the two ships people were running around, chasing them was their rigging. It had come to life and started attacking the crews. There were sounds like whips slicing the air, as the ropes attacked the crews. People were being pulled into the rigging and ropes suspended in midair, some were being thrown overboard, and others were attacking and beating the men. “Have I ever mentioned how amazing and admittedly attractive your powers are?” Jason asked Percy. “You could stand to mention it more,” Percy winked and kissed Jason on the cheek. Octavian stared at Percy, “This is some form of black magic!” He shouted pointing at him. “I want them all dead!” 

Jason stood there frozen watching in horror as he looked around, he watched Lee and Millard get stabbed and fall to the ground. Michael tried to fight Octavian, but didn’t last very long before being slashed by Octavian. Percy, furious, ran at him and slashed the air where Octavian, a second before, had been, he made it out of the way just in time. Octavian slid to the right dodging Percy’s sword as he aimed for Percy’s neck. Percy managed to barely jump back out of the reach of Octavian’s sword so that he was only grazed by the tip of the sword. Not wasting a second, Octavian swung and landed a shallow strike against Percy’s abdomen. Immediately Percy returned the favor by attempting to slice Octavian’s chest however only making a shallow wound. Jason tried to run and help but his path was blocked by a creepy blonde man. He gave a wicked evil grin as his green eyes, that were not the beautiful green like Percy’s, but a slimy pond scum green, stared at Jason like he’d love nothing more than to kill him.

Jason and the blonde fought and slashed through the air, blades clashing. Looking past the boy however, Jason could see Octavian starting to overpower Percy. As Percy landed a punch square to Octavian’s jaw, Jason watched in horror as Octavian drove his augers knife into Percy’s knee. Jason made sure the man is facing away from the railing of the deck, and kicked the man as hard as he could so that he was sent flying overboard. Jason ran toward Percy as fast as he could. Charlie had the same idea, but without breaking motion, Octavian turned around in one fluid motion and stabbed Charlie as he got close. Jason reached them and tried to help Percy fight Octavian. Due to the wound Percy had sustained and the amount of blood he had lost, Octavian had no issue pushing him over the edge of the deck sending him plummeting into the sea. 

“It’s just me and you now, Grace” he said with a bloody smile. Their swords clashed as they tried to unbalance each other. Octavian got the upper hand for a split second and he stabbed his sword through Jason’s leg and out the other side. Jason screamed in pain and suddenly the water exploded. Percy burst from the depts, standing on top of the water, making wave after wave attack the side of the ship. Everyone was losing their balance. Percy’s crew started trying to make their way back to their ship.

When all, but Jason, Annabeth and Piper were left, Octavian lunged at Jason. He managed to block it and clashed swords with him again. “God, I wish you’d been there when I took control from your father.” Octavian said with a sly grin. “What do you mean?” Jason asked. “I mean that your father no longer has control of Port Royal, I do.” Jason stared at him, “how is that possible?” he asked. Octavian laughed, “Oh, I had him executed.”

The next three seconds felt like they took forever to pass, Jason was stunned. Then it hit. Jason’s fury boiled over and he was like a tornado and Octavian could only try to keep up. Jason slashed and stabbed, earning him a couple of strikes but nothing major. Jason reached behind him, pulled a gun out and aimed it at Octavian’s chest, and fired. Jason leaned down as Octavian screamed. “Well what do you know, I got you first after all.” Octavian smiled, “No matter, you have no family, no support.” “How the hell is he still alive?” Piper asked in shock. “How did you get him executed?” Jason asked. “I framed him for treason,” Octavian coughed out, “I made him beg for his life,” he laughed then coughed again. 

Jason had a roaring in his ears and he screamed with fury, the air filled with the smell of ozone and metal. Annabeth, Percy, and Piper had just enough time to get back aboard The Argo II. A massive thunder bolt shot down from the sky as he screamed, there was a deafening BOOM as the bolt struck the ship. Octavian’s men screamed as the lightning arched through the ship splintering boards, sending parts and people flying, and setting fire to the remnants of the ship that still remained. Jason was so exhausted that he passed out and fell into the water, the last thing he saw before he blacked out was a figure swimming toward him. 

Jason awoke with a start. Percy was sitting at the edge of his bed. He noticed Jason was awake and pulled him into a big hug then he kissed him, “W-what happened?” He asked. “You summoned a massive lightning bolt that completely obliterated that ship,” Jason stared at him. “Really?” Percy nodded his head and smiled. “How long was I asleep?” Jason asked. “Three days,” Percy said, and Jason looked startled. “Your energy was totally drained, I had to dive into the water and save you after you fell in.” Jason attempted to get out of bed and lost his balance a bit. 

Percy tried to help him back into bed, but Jason insisted on going above deck, so they did, and they stood at the helm of the ship. Annabeth looked at them and smiled, “glad to see you’re alright,” she said. Percy kissed Jason, “Yeah, I’m happy he’s alright too.” Percy took the wheel, “where should we go?” he asked looking over his shoulder at Jason, who leaned in, and whispered, “where the adventure takes us” and kissed his cheek and they set sail into the horizon.


End file.
